


稍微在意

by withoutleaf



Category: Dragon Nest (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 现代AU
Relationships: Argenta&Geraint, Argenta/Velskud, 阿尔杰塔&杰兰特, 阿尔杰塔/贝斯柯德





	1. 1-11

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016-2017，已坑。  
> 排版稍有问题但懒得改，还请包容啦

1  
阿尔杰塔紧贴着墙站着，放缓了呼吸的频率。  
屋内没有传来任何声音。  
阿尔杰塔猛然一脚踢开门，上了膛的手枪随着她的视线移动着枪口。  
屋内空无一人，阿尔杰塔走到大开的窗边，毫不意外地看到了洁白窗台上的黑色鞋印。  
“又让他跑了！”阿尔杰塔腾出左手按住耳麦说。  
杰兰特被阿尔杰塔的声音震得厉害，倒吸了一口凉气。“别着急，”他连忙安抚气恼的姐姐，“他体内的定位器不是还没摘掉么？我们很快就能再找到他。”  
“你那是什么鬼定位？！”阿尔杰塔在房间里翻翻捡捡地找线索，“就能提供个大概的方向和距离，连GPS都用不了！”  
“好了好了。”杰兰特一边走进屋子一边摘下耳麦，“都追踪他这么多年了，也不在这一次。”  
阿尔杰塔看了一眼他的眼睛，意有所指地说：“五年前的事我可不会放过他。”  
乘飞机连夜赶到这里，阿尔杰塔却看起来一点疲态都没有。杰兰特叹了口气，从房间的另一边开始检查。  
“我们吃了一路的速食食品，”阿尔杰塔扫视着冰箱，“那个家伙的伙食倒是越来越好了。”  
杰兰特偏过头去，看到冰箱内侧放着的一瓶红酒和冰箱里放置整齐的食材。  
这不是贝思科德的风格。  
外面的走廊里传来钥匙的声音。  
杰兰特和阿尔杰塔对视一眼，杰兰特翻过窗户就跳落到地上，阿尔杰塔则挂在管道上慢慢往下爬。  
二楼的高度对受过训练的人而言不算什么，但阿尔杰塔腿伤还没痊愈，可不打算冒这个险。  
黑色短发的少女走进房间，率先走向了窗口。阿尔杰塔听着由远及近的声音咬咬牙往下跳，而杰兰特及时接住了她，两个人躲到窗台下贴墙站着。  
少女给窗户落了锁，把整个房子都巡视了一遍，然后拨响了电话。  
“他们可没你说的那么慢，贝思科德。”埃雷娜长长的指甲敲着手机，“可惜了，本来能给他们安个私闯民宅的罪名拘上十五天。”  
“是你太慢了。”  
埃雷娜翻了个白眼，啪地一声切断通话：“装腔作势。”  
2  
“没想到贝思科德还能得到埃雷娜的帮助。”杰兰特看着阿尔杰塔喝掉第五瓶酒味牛奶，“我以为他在那边也叛变了。”  
“兴许贝思科德给了她点什么资料吧。”阿尔杰塔说，“埃雷娜研究生化武器不是一天两天了。”  
当年他们和卡西乌斯集团一起攻打卡拉斯的军事防线，阿尔杰塔和埃雷娜正面对抗过无数次，大概就是那时候结的仇。  
阿尔杰塔的手机发出提示音，她懒洋洋地划开锁屏：“戴维说他在赫尔马岱港口被人看到了。”  
“有照片吗？”杰兰特转向电脑，“这和我的定位不符。”  
“有，”阿尔杰塔给他发送图片，“这是他第几次玩分身游戏了？”  
“……，”杰兰特沉默了一下，“怎么也得有几十次了吧。”  
“你那个装置延时也不是一次两次了。”阿尔杰塔吐槽，“我们还是去港口吧。”

3  
最后两个人还是选择了分头行动，阿尔杰塔咬着吸管吩咐戴维开车来接自己，然后看着杰兰特离开的方向发呆。  
阿尔杰塔第一次见到贝思科德是在五年前。  
卡西乌斯集团出了问题，正巧和她和杰兰特家里的一些遗留下来的麻烦有点关系。杰兰特主张隐姓埋名参加雇佣兵，她主张自己带人过去一锅端。  
最后还是她妥协了。战术从来是杰兰特的专长，不是她的。  
杰兰特和贝思科德近身切磋，两个人简直是一见如故。尽管实力差距不小，杰兰特能把贝思科德按在地上揍。  
阿尔杰塔想起杰兰特彻底失明的右眼，心里叹了口气。  
早就不是以前了。  
“喂，到了之后你先去上。”她朝驾驶座说。  
“没问题。”戴维回过头露齿一笑，“要我吸引他的注意力吗？”  
还算没有傻到透顶。阿尔杰塔想。  
清晨的港口几乎看不到什么人，毕竟这里的航路不是通向孤岛就是潮湿又阴暗的利物沃特。  
黑色的人影就站在岸边。  
戴维从他身后冲了过去，紧握着手中的长匕。  
然后被回过身的贝思科德几下丢进了海里。  
阿尔杰塔抬手直奔他的颈部而去，被贝思科德伸手挡住。  
“手艺变生疏了啊，阿尔杰塔。”贝思科德拽住她的手腕朝墙壁甩去。  
“彼此彼此！”阿尔杰塔稳住身型横踢了一脚。  
贝思科德的膝盖重重地顶了阿尔杰塔一记。  
腹部传来一阵紧缩的疼痛。这家伙的速度似乎比之前更快了。  
两人一连交换了好几招，以贝思科德一脚踢在阿尔杰塔的小腿上作为终结。  
阿尔杰塔咬牙。  
她敢肯定这不是巧合，但贝思科德是怎么知道她腿伤的事情的？  
作为最大的弱点，这件事情一阵被阿尔杰塔死死遮掩，从来没提过一星半点。  
“刚见面就要分别了。”贝思科德低头看着不停喘息的阿尔杰塔，“真遗憾。”  
阿尔杰塔抬手挡开贝思科德的拳头。  
事实证明，抱有任何侥幸心理都是危险的，尤其是当你面对贝思科德的时候。  
阿尔杰塔最终昏了过去。

“要是你和我一起去港口，贝思科德无论如何也不可能再次跑掉！”倚在床上的阿尔杰塔瞪着杰兰特，“我真是难以相信你收到消息居然没有及时赶到！”  
要不是看到她腿上还打着石膏，手上还输着液，杰兰特怎么也不能想象这是一个刚从昏迷中醒来没多久的人。  
“我看那药剂已经开始残害贝思科德的精神系统了。”阿尔杰塔说，“本来是要销毁的残次品，他居然还真敢往体内注射。”  
“但他的力量确实变强了。”杰兰特说。  
“我倒希望他直接把药剂全部注射干净。”阿尔杰塔冷冷地说，“省得我们天天劳心劳力想办法销毁。”  
那么大的剂量注射下去，估计直接就一命呜呼了吧。杰兰特默默地想。  
“对了。”杰兰特说，“我找到了埃雷娜在这边的实验室，里面有大概500ml的药剂，我已经当场销毁了。”  
“我就知道那个女人不可能白白帮贝思科德。”阿尔杰塔说，“你销毁了也没多大用，实验资料还在埃雷娜手里，我估计用不了多久她就又会给我们找麻烦了。”  
说完，阿尔杰塔打了个哈欠，杰兰特起身替她放平了枕头。  
杰兰特看着阿尔杰塔的呼吸逐渐变得平稳，轻轻替她拔去了连着空袋的针管。  
贝思科德，杰兰特在心里发问，你究竟在想什么呢？

4

阿尔杰塔和贝思科德朝营地的方向走去。

忽然，阿尔杰塔想起什么，停下来上下打量了一下贝思科德：

“喂，过来。”

阿尔杰塔用那双浅色的眼睛盯着他。

“你要干什么？”贝思科德警惕地看了她一眼。

阿尔杰塔拽过他的领子在他嘴角迅速地印下一吻。

贝思科德瞳孔微缩。

“你在做什么？”贝思科德迅速拉开了和她距离。

但他的反应似乎愉悦到了阿尔杰塔。

“你还是这么令人讨厌啊，贝思科德。”

贝思科德清醒过来。

“呵。”贝思科德发出一声低微的自嘲声。

他扔开空酒瓶，仰面倒在了沙发上。

风吹动窗帘，洒进来一片月光。

手臂上还有一大片淤青，但贝思科德懒得理它。

他枕着手臂睡着了。

泰努玛拉沙漠。

“我没有残疾，阿尔杰塔。”

“是啊，你没有残疾。”阿尔杰塔语调平平，“你就是一条腿动不了了只能拄着机关枪一步步挪回营地。”

“只是暂时失去了知觉。”贝思科德说，“要是着急你可以先回去，我不会因为这点不便就死在这荒原上。”

“我对你的死活不感兴趣。”阿尔杰塔抬起贝思科德的一只手臂，“我看不惯有人滥用枪支。”

虽然队伍里的女性很少有娇小型的，但阿尔杰塔的身高明显超出贝思科德的预期。

躬着身体垂着头的贝思科德看起来比阿尔杰塔还矮上一截。

不幸的是，两人还没走出几十米，就听到远处传来了脚步声。

“五个人左右。”阿尔杰塔说。

“四个。”贝思科德短促地笑了一声，“你现在回去搬救兵应该还来得及，他们总要留个活口拷问，我一时半会也死不了。”

阿尔杰塔松开他的手臂，从左侧的枪套里拔出一把小型的银色手枪。

“贝思科德，”阿尔杰塔看着他，勾起嘴角，“难不成你怕了？”

“我没兴趣在这时候和你争强好胜。”

阿尔杰塔充耳不闻，把手枪朝他扔过去，转身架起了机关枪。

枪里已经没有子弹了的贝思科德接住那把女式手枪，摆了个瞄准的姿势，明确地意识到自己和它凑在一块很别扭。

阿尔杰塔开了第一枪。

病床上的阿尔杰塔醒了。

窗帘严严实实地遮住了窗户，但仍然不难看出来天已经大亮了。

她站起来给自己接了杯冷水。

冰凉的水划过喉咙，大脑也随之清醒了一点。

她很久没有梦到过以前的事情了。

餐桌上是杰兰特留的纸条，阿尔杰塔对着纸条发了会呆，才把温着的粥盛了出来，想着事情的对策。

5

“我还是难以置信，”阿尔杰塔说，“你都已经追上他了，居然也没有给他来一枪。”

“我们当时在市区。而且他无心恋战，跑得很快。”杰兰特说，“我花了点精力调查，贝思科德建起了自己的基地，我们一时半会闯不进去。”

“我不相信只有埃雷娜帮了他。”阿尔杰塔在手机上迅速地输入，“我怀疑帮助他的人还有‘ 使徒 ’ 中的另一个。”

“百合花是他的旧交，说不定有可能…等等。”杰兰特提高了声调，“如果是幻象…”

“那就是新仇旧恨了。”阿尔杰塔冷冷地说。

“这种事情，就算是交给一只猴子，它也能迅速地办好吧。”阿尔杰塔的手指在键盘上飞速移动着，“这不就和拼拼图一样简单吗？”

戴维局促地站在她身后。

杰兰特扶额。

把入侵一个基地的系统这种事情说成拼拼图也太夸张了。

“是我的错。”戴维握拳，“我一定会努力成为阿尔杰塔大人可靠的下属的！”

“也不过如此。”阿尔杰塔自言自语，“佩达的手下这么多年也没什么长进。”

“喂，”阿尔杰塔又说，“你想好该怎么做了吗？”

“还是想要强调让我杀死他吗？”杰兰特温和地微笑。

“他的神经系统早晚要彻底崩溃，让他变成一个暴徒。”阿尔杰塔倚在椅背上。

“但他现在还不是。”

“他现在也不是什么好人。”阿尔杰塔盯着杰兰特，“你在顾虑什么？”

杰兰特默了默。

“我不想让你后悔。”杰兰特一边观察着阿尔杰塔的脸色一边慢慢地说，“我不希望有一天——”

“我以为我们已经商量好了。”阿尔杰塔一下子站了起来，“你只负责对抗敌人——”

“那么也由我来判断谁是要消灭的敌人。”杰兰特坚定地说。

“那么我们来说另一件事情。”阿尔杰塔说，“我不知道你在想什么，居然又一次选择和卡西乌斯集团合作！”

阿尔杰塔为此气急败坏，也算是事出有因。

当年那次任务后，卡西乌斯大概永久把他们拉上了黑名单。

同行的人被维斯提内的毒剂污染，如今大多苟延残喘地活着。何况最后关头杰兰特不得不暴露身份，队友们无论如何也接受不了队长的欺骗和背叛。

那个以“黑龙突袭”作为代称的任务，最终惨淡收场，真相几经涂抹，档案上呈现的已经是另一个故事了。

如今不过是卡西乌斯需要夺回一名叫做萝丝的科研人员，而他们要消灭贝思科德，而已。

5

“我会救出萝丝，然后把她交给你们。”阿尔杰塔扫过道格拉斯写满不信任的脸，“用不着这副表情，我对她毫无兴趣。”

贝思科德站着楼顶天台上，看着荷枪实弹的部队小心翼翼地靠近。

基地的楼层并不高，射程远一些的枪足以击中他。

但他们并没有这样的机会，基地的部队已经就位了。

贝思科德拉动枪栓，眼睛盯着天台的门。

门开了。

金发男子迅速地闪身到金属门后，子弹如期而至，钉在了楼梯间的墙壁上。

一楼。

阿尔杰塔利落地踹开一道门，枪口对准了里面的两位实验人员。

阿尔杰塔厉声喝着让她们蹲下，心里泛起一点疑惑。

双胞胎吗？

还没来得及离开的两名实验人员看起来十分冷静，其中一个手向着身后拽去。

她的手被跟在阿尔杰塔身后的武装人员迅速拉开。

她手边是一个精密的炸弹。

“如果没有问题，我们要撤退了。”道格拉斯面无表情，粉色头发的少女正躺在担架上。

萝丝显然不是如他们所说的“科研人员”，不过阿尔杰塔也并不关心。

天台上，杰兰特和贝思科德已经丢开了手枪，开始了冷兵器的搏斗。

“真是过河拆桥。”她头也不抬地架起枪，“随便你们，我和杰兰特不需要你们帮助。”

阿尔杰塔紧抿着嘴角，死死盯着瞄准镜。尽管她视力经过强化远超常人，但她也知道一个微小的失误就能让子弹击中杰兰特。

她迟迟没有扣动扳机。

而贝思科德已从天台跌落下去。

杰兰特满脸血污，茫然地倒退了几步，一脚踏空。

阿尔杰塔睁大了眼睛，扔下枪支冲了过去。

“杰兰特！！”

杰兰特掉在她怀里，阿尔杰塔有点慌乱地拨开他被血黏在脸上的头发。一道伤口横亘在杰兰特的左眼上，血液已经凝固，但暗红色的伤口仍然触目惊心。

“怎么，怎么连仅剩的一只眼睛也变成这样了。”阿尔杰塔的眼泪一瞬间夺眶而出，紧抱着怀里的杰兰特，“你振作一点，杰兰特！”

“贝思科德还没有死。”杰兰特朝她的方向“望”去，气息微弱，“把我送回去，阿尔杰塔，我们的战役还远没有结束。”

百合花从直升机的窗户望下去，看到了由她一手建立的基地因为战斗化为废墟。

“真是可惜了，”她的手指轻点着屏幕，嘴角勾起一个笑容，“不过还是值得的，你说对吗？”

没有人回答她，直升机内一片寂静，只有两个发着光的培养箱，里面的人面容平静，像是已经沉沉睡去。

6  
“失去视力对我而言没有那么可怕，阿尔杰塔。”杰兰特倚在病床上，“我的感官本就比常人敏锐，更何况我的失明也不是没有治愈的可能。”  
“如果阿尔泰娅没有死，我大概会信你这些话。”阿尔杰塔沙哑着嗓子说。  
“让你担心了。”杰兰特伸出手，温柔地搭在她的肩膀上，“不要过分地替我悲伤，我们还有更重要的事情要做呢。”  
“明天我会动身去找卡拉秋，她也许会有治愈你的办法。”阿尔杰塔说，“卡拉翰也在那边，他曾经在贝思科德身上做过实验，我怀疑他知道点什么。”  
说到这里，阿尔杰塔顿了顿。她想到了没有扣动扳机的那一枪。  
“定位显示贝思科德的位置在黑山一带。”她紧抿着嘴角，“戴维正在追踪他。”

“你要的眼泪水芹。”戴维得意洋洋地把袋子递给金发的小女孩，腾出手揉了揉她的头发。  
“谢谢戴维哥哥。”黛西的眼睛弯成月牙，“小鸟肯定会很喜欢这种食物的！”  
戴维不以为然地摇了摇头。  
哪里有小鸟会吃这么辣的食物呢？  
利物沃特码头。  
阿尔杰塔的衣服上沾了水汽，靴底的草地也湿的能踩出水来。  
她敲开了木屋的门。  
迎着门坐着位闭目假寐的老者，仿佛和普雷利镇里晒着太阳昏昏睡去的老人没有区别。  
“你来这里做什么？”她嘶哑着嗓子开了口，“难不成是来看看我落魄成什么样子的？”  
五年而已，卡拉秋已经衰竭如耄耋老人。  
维斯提内的毒剂，从来不给人喘息的机会。  
“卡拉秋，”阿尔杰塔对她的恶语相向置若罔闻，“杰兰特被贝思科德重伤，彻底失明了。”  
卡拉秋的身体剧烈的颤抖起来，她睁开眼睛，一如当年锐不可当。  
“你们不是阿尔泰亚的儿女吗？作为药剂为数不多的受益者，你们竟也不过如此。”  
阿尔杰塔一语不发。  
“所以你是来寻求帮助的？”卡拉秋阖上眼睛，“你这个把我害到这种地步的元凶，居然如此厚颜无耻。”  
“你依然还是如此感性啊，卡拉秋。”阿尔杰塔说，“杰兰特几乎彻底丧失战斗的能力，贝思科德逃亡在外，佩达要是寻求药剂的成分，也只可能找上你们几个人了。”  
“别想再利用我们做任何事了。”卡拉秋冷哼一声，“阿尔泰亚和维斯提内的那些恩怨，与我毫无干系。”

7  
“如果你这次又出现了什么白痴的手误——”阿尔杰塔用肩膀夹着手机说。  
“这次绝对没有！”戴维的声音一瞬间提高了八度，“真的有人看见贝思科德出现在凯利的商店里，还买了——”  
“止泻药。”  
“对。”戴维小声说，“我觉得这也算是情报，阿尔杰塔大人。”  
“知道了。”阿尔杰塔切断了通话。

黑山山脚。  
某个阴暗的山洞里，贝思科德黑着脸吞下了药片。  
吃掉那盘眼泪水芹做的团子是他近期做过最愚蠢的事情。

8  
“好久不见了， ‘竞技场的骑士 ’ 。”红发男子撩起额前的长发，露出一只充满嘲弄的眼睛，“啊，不好意思，现在不是了吧？那个位置最近被你推荐的那个孩子占着呢。”  
“这话什么意思？”  
“这个嘛，”他拖了个长音，“来了个可爱的新面孔，你很熟的。说到这，你怎么不像老鼠似的躲躲藏藏了，敢站出来了？”  
“你知道…，”贝思科德盯着他的脸，慢慢地说，“我最后悔的事情就是没能在你逃出实验室的时候把你杀了。这样我也不用再回来面对你这张恶心的脸。”  
“我倒是很感谢你，多亏了你，我才能好好研究那种药剂。”卡拉翰舔了舔嘴唇，“当然，要是能把你血液里的有效成分一点一点全都分离出来，就更美妙了。”  
“受死吧。”贝思科德抬起枪口。  
“没想到你这么关心我，居然愿意为我现身，”卡拉翰挑了个尾音，“不过，我还有事情要处理——”  
贝思科德心中警铃大作，扣动了扳机。  
烟雾乍起。  
“有什么心愿，下次再了吧，老朋友！”  
等到烟雾散去，墙边空无一人。

真是意外。  
阿尔杰塔隐蔽在夹层上的一个沉重书架后，抽出几本书给自己留出架枪的空间。  
本来打算找到卡拉翰，套取有关贝思科德的情报，没想到正好撞上贝思科德来讨债。  
正巧了。阿尔杰塔眯起眼睛想，你也欠我一笔。

贝思科德忽然回过头，枪口也随之扫过身后。  
阿尔杰塔屏息，眼睛靠近了瞄准器。  
贝思科德的敏锐度超越了她的想象。  
她侧身一撞，长长的书架掉下平台。  
而红色光点稳稳停在贝思科德的额头。  
“又见面了。”他说。  
“你还有什么遗言可要抓紧时间说了。”阿尔杰塔说。  
贝思科德低声笑了，把右手的枪朝一边甩去，抬起头来直视着阿尔杰塔。  
“如果你指望我痛哭流涕向你忏悔，阿尔杰塔，”他一字一顿念出她的名字，“那你已经可以开枪了。”  
“即使你能做得出来这种事，也不会改变什么。”她说，“你本就无可宽恕。”  
光点的红色只消一刻，就能被另一种红色替代，但贝思科德始终没有抬起双手。  
很好。阿尔杰塔想，这才是贝思科德。  
忽然地，阿尔杰塔敏锐的听觉捕捉到细微的爆鸣声。  
阿尔杰塔猛地一跃而下。  
她站过的平台化作废墟，天花板上开始掉下瓦砾，她透过那些只能看到贝思科德的模糊影子。  
落地时阿尔杰塔咬紧牙关受住双腿的疼痛，颤抖着扶住墙。  
这里要坍塌了。  
她朝门口的方向奔跑，而剧痛一瞬间袭击了她。  
阿尔杰塔跪倒在地上，仍然试图移动自己的身体。  
直到后颈一阵钝痛。

阿尔杰塔醒来的时候，躺在陌生医院的病床上。  
她伸手按了按后颈处的淤青。  
照理说，经过强化的身体不大可能因为掉落的一点碎石就休克。  
这倒像是贝思科德会用的手段。她冷哼了一声。  
本来占尽上风，却又徒生变故被贝思科德补刀，最后竟然没有因此被埋葬在废墟里。  
这到底是怎样的一种运气。阿尔杰塔挪动了一下酸痛的手臂，给碎了屏的手机按下开机键。  
一楼。  
贝思科德随手签了个假名，就匆匆走出了医院的大门。  
他抬头看了一眼住院楼，只能看到阳光在窗户的玻璃上反射出刺眼的光。  
他离开了。

9  
“卡拉秋老师去世了。”  
阿尔杰塔停住了。  
“什么时候的事情？”她问。  
“一周之前。”西戴尔看向空荡荡的座椅，“卡拉翰忽然到访，后来和老师恶战了一场。”  
这么算来，是在她去找卡拉翰之前。  
名叫卡拉秋的火焰骄傲地燃烧了二十几年之后，人生就已经被冰冷的水泼灭了。  
五年前那个拍着桌子和所有人叫板，天天拽住队友去吃她做的诡异料理的少女，还在脑海清晰可见。  
阿尔杰塔略一眨眼，清掉了杂七杂八的念头。她点了点头，就向着门外走去。  
“还有。”西戴尔小声说，“卡拉秋老师说，给杰兰特的治疗方案已经开始准备了，需要特拉玛依的协助。”  
阿尔杰塔停住了脚步。  
她竟肯和特拉玛依合作。  
“知道了。”阿尔杰塔顿了顿，又说，“特拉玛依那边我来联系。”

另一边。  
卡拉翰做了个开香槟的手势。  
百合花看着他摇了摇头，复又低头看手里的报告：“他不会杀她。”  
“我看不出来阿尔杰塔还有什么价值。”卡拉翰说，“复刻计划已经证明完全不可行，他们之间的宿怨足以让他们争个你死我活了。”  
“宿怨？”百合花不置可否，“也许吧。”  
“怎么？你有别的‘ 高见 ’ ？”卡拉翰讥诮着，“难道还需要我提醒你，他们差点杀死彼此有几十次了？”  
“你以为，那只是憎恶吗？”百合花的手指拂过自己的脸颊，轻笑着反问。“憎恶可没有这么强大的力量。”她的眼中闪烁着奇异的光彩，“这所有的‘ 不可原谅’ ，明明是因为……喜欢啊。”  
“别说是贝思科德。”卡拉翰嗤笑，“我们之中，除了那个追着女朋友满世界跑的家伙，谁还保有这种无谓的感情？”  
“你又能知道什么？”百合花推了推眼镜，“能亲手杀死姊妹的人。”  
“什么？”卡拉翰感到恼火的同时又有点好奇。

10  
“你遇到的那次爆炸应该不是意外。”杰兰特说，“百合花身边忽然出现了一个叫‘ 柯梅里纳 ’ 的小女孩。她每次参与任务都会负责爆破。”  
“忽然出现？”阿尔杰塔皱眉，“什么意思？”  
“她称百合花为‘ 姐姐 ’ ，但她的身份是最近才登记的。”  
“生命体工程的禁区对百合花来说已经和自家后院没什么区别了。”阿尔杰塔剥开一颗荔枝扔进嘴里，“她做出什么我都不会觉得吃惊了。”

卡西乌斯集团。  
特拉玛依倒掉凉透了的咖啡，杯子与桌面碰撞发出“叮”的一声。  
半个月之前，他收到了集团的返聘邀请。于是，他靠工伤保险养伤甚至养老的计划正式宣告破产。  
因为一个掌握着情报来源的重要人员昏迷不醒。  
新邮件的提示音打断了他的思索，他顺手点开了私人邮箱——  
“杰兰特…”特拉玛依叹息般的低声说，“谁又能想到呢。”  
但今天特拉玛依似乎注定不能享受哪怕一刻“退休人士的安宁”。屏幕闪烁出一个没有显示号码的来电，特拉玛依认命地划开了通话。  
“特拉玛依。”  
这个声音令他一下子清醒起来。  
“你隐蔽地点的本事一点也没有提高。3分钟，你放我进去还是我打进去？”  
“贝思科德！”特拉玛依语速很快，“你不认同我的观点是你的自由，但我看不出你有什么理由剥夺别人生存的权利！”  
“还有两分钟。”  
“我不接受你的威胁。”特拉玛依站到窗边，与围墙外的贝思科德对视着，“你可以立刻闯进来，我也有立即转移的应急预案。但你要是有商讨的需求，我随时奉陪。”  
贝思科德没说话，也没挂断。  
特拉玛依眨了一下眼睛，还是没能把嘴角的弧度压下去。  
“你笑什么。”贝思科德敏锐地捕捉到了这个动作。  
“我的确没什么进步，还是没法把一个五层的建筑藏起来。”特拉玛依拉长了语调，“所幸有些人也没什么进步，还是学不会——”  
“闭嘴。”贝思科德脸黑了。

11  
咖啡厅。  
阿尔杰塔斜倚在扶手椅上，低头摆弄着手机。  
白色的衣角侵入她的视线，她偏过头：“特拉玛依，你——”  
她顿住了，坐直了身体。  
“阿罗诺。”她冷冷地说。  
“我本无意打扰你。”阿罗诺垂眼，“但我想我总归能帮到你，阿尔杰塔——”  
“我不需要。”阿尔杰塔穿着长靴的双腿交叠起来，把手机扔在桌面上，“请你离开。”  
“我想要做点什么，我知道杰兰特的伤情，”他语带恳求，“过往让我无法安心闭上眼睛。”  
“那你就睁着眼睛看清楚，你的背叛都带来了什么后果！”阿尔杰塔说，“我居然会——”  
我居然会相信你们。  
阿尔杰塔停住了，她的视线越过阿罗诺的肩膀看到了特拉玛依。  
“我的客人来了。”她手指攥着椅子的把手，声音平静。

“要把我放到一群佩奥里斯塔之间，”阅毕，特拉玛依把资料推回给阿尔杰塔，“可真是要命啊。”  
“如果是担心要见卡拉秋，那就没有必要了。”  
“什么意思？”特拉玛依脸上的苦笑消失了，转而是一副严肃的神情。  
“就是你想的那样。”  
特拉玛依静默了几秒，叹了口气。  
卡拉秋第一眼看到他就讨厌他，他也没有什么不同。  
但这是佩奥里斯塔和他们之间的宿怨，不是卡拉秋和他之间的。  
怎么说也是，同生共死的队友啊。  
“阿罗诺现在也在卡西乌斯？”阿尔杰塔的声音打断了他的沉思。  
“是啊，是他帮助卡西乌斯找到了萝丝。”特拉玛依想了想又说，“但他只是个挂名的顾问，实际的——”  
“我知道了。”阿尔杰塔站了起来。  
“等一下，”特拉玛依说，“有一件事情。”  
有一瞬间，阿尔杰塔怀疑他要说的事情和贝思科德有点关系。因为定位显示贝思科德前两天在他那里停留过。  
“是关于巴尔纳。”特拉玛依沉声说，“他的精神系统崩溃了。我已经竭尽所能，也没能看到缓解病情的希望。但我听说有人在维斯提内的毒剂下存活了下来。”  
如果能获得免疫者的抗体，就能暂时缓解巴尔纳的症状。  
“我不会去找卢比纳特帮忙的，那个家伙我根本不想见。”阿尔杰塔挑起眉毛，“不过另一个人，我可以去找。”

特拉玛依没来及说什么，他的手机响了起来。  
他一脸焦急地匆匆告辞，阿尔杰塔低头看了一眼手机上的讯息。  
今天，贝思科德在特拉玛依的研究所停留的时间已经超过三十分钟了。  
阿尔杰塔的手指划过腿侧。  
那是她藏枪的地方。


	2. 12-17

12

粉色长发的少女站在基地门口，看到来人仿佛松了口气。  
“特拉玛依教授——”

“边走边说。”特拉玛依仓促地打了个手势。

萝丝步履匆匆地给他引路，“贝思科德还是闯了进来，现在——”

观察室朝外的一面是巨大的玻璃，现在已经变成了碎片洒在地上，里面的两个人对峙着。

“贝思科德！”特拉玛依厉声喝道，“住手！”

贝思科德置若罔闻，手中的利刃朝巴尔纳挥去，给他腹部添了一道血淋淋的伤口。巴尔纳发狂般的攻击一滞，剧烈地喘息着。

特拉玛依已经以手作刃朝贝思科德劈去，偏头对蹲下查看巴尔纳伤势的萝丝喊道：“巴尔纳就拜托你了。”

贝思科德冷着脸格挡住：“特拉玛依，你——”

他的话忽然停住了，锋利的刀刃从他左胸口前捅出。

被穿透的剧痛一瞬间袭击他，冷汗从他额头冒了出来。

攻击者松开刀柄，看着贝思科德倒了下去。

特拉玛依不可思议地看着她。

萝丝嘴角还带着快意的笑，另一只手插入发间，原本服帖地斜披着的长发四散开来。藏在发间的微型烟雾弹被掷到地上，模糊了所有人的视线。

这些都发生在一瞬间。

“看来即便我现在不杀你，你也命不久矣了。”

烟雾还笼罩着这里，特拉玛依不知道眼前发生了什么，但很快他听到了窗户被敲碎的声音。

“但是之前你给我补刀的事情，我可没有这么快忘记。”

特拉玛依终于认出来这是阿尔杰塔的声音。

她拍了拍手上的玻璃渣，俯视着贝思科德。

特拉玛依给巴尔纳做了简易的包扎，后者似乎已经昏了过去。他轻声叹息。

他们这一行人，都变成什么样子了啊。

贝思科德撑起上身，反手拔出了匕首。他闷哼了一声，身体剧烈地颤抖起来。

除此之外，他也不知道自己还能做点什么。

阿尔杰塔踢开覆着一层鲜血的刀刃，蹲下身子按了按他胸口。

鲜血瞬间涌了出来。

自作自受。贝思科德的脑海里浮现出这个词，他扯了扯嘴角。

阿尔杰塔冷哼一声，站起来用沾上血的靴尖踢了踢贝思科德。

“起来，别给我装死。”她居高临下地说，“你还死不了。”

贝思科德朝她看去。

阿尔杰塔没理他，朝外走了出去。

她认人笔迹从不出错，虽然很不想承认，但是确实是贝思科德救了她一命。

如果刚刚贝思科德挟恩图报，阿尔杰塔可不介意好好挫磨他一下。  
-  
“看来信任阿罗诺的人下场都差不多。”阿尔杰塔盯着试管里的液面。

特拉玛依张了张嘴，最后还是没接话。

“有话就说。”阿尔杰塔不耐地扬起眉毛，把手里的试管放到试管架上。

“阿罗诺已经死了。”特拉玛依说。

阿尔杰塔回头看向他，似乎在衡量这句话的真实性。

“刚刚得到的消息，在他的住所遇刺了。”特拉玛依接着说，“我们正在联系他的女儿卡汉拉。”

阿尔杰塔倚在操作台旁边，低头摘了手套。

特拉玛依看她半天没有动作，忍不住问了一句：“下一步呢？”

“静置。”阿尔杰塔瞥了他一眼，又说，“他借死脱身而已。”

13

贝思科德无声地坐在窗户旁边，盯着外面单调的蓝天白云。

他坐在这里的原因是阿尔杰塔的一句话：

“不想死就跟来。”

而阿尔杰塔正优哉游哉地拔出玻璃瓶上的木塞。

对于她脚边一筐的空瓶，和整齐摞好的一堆酒味牛奶，临时充当机长的跟班戴维表示这是他应该做的。

所以，无论发生什么，贝思科德在心里说，阿尔杰塔的胃口都不会有一点变化。

刚刚走出舱门，贝思科德就被迎面而来的风雪糊了一身，他“嘶”了一声，还未来得及反应，就被阿尔杰塔扔过来的东西袭击了。

“帮我拿着。”阿尔杰塔毫不客气地说。

贝思科德抖开了被揉成一团的织物。

是一件男式大衣。

“你最好现在和我保持对话。”阿尔杰塔头也不回地走在前面，“免得你昏过去我还得返程把你从雪里挖出来。”

风卷着雪从嘴里灌进去，令贝思科德紧锁着眉头，“我们要找的人是谁？”

“艾奥纳。”阿尔杰塔的红色风衣和长靴间还裸露出一小截肌肤，但她似乎丝毫不觉得寒冷，“他有畏热的毛病，又曾经产生了点幻觉，所以在这种鬼地方自苦。”

哈夫林的雪山也算是旅游景区，在她口中就成了鬼地方了。

虽然心里这样想，但贝思科德没有反驳她：“他也是维斯提内的药剂的幸存者？”

“堕落之毒。”

“什么？”

“你是白痴吗？这种药剂是有名字的。”阿尔杰塔的衣服猎猎作响，“对于艾奥纳这种小男孩而言是苦难，换成卢比纳特那种人就根本不会在意…你这种道德感淡薄的人肯定也不会有什么改变。”

“关于‘ 堕落之毒 ’ 你都知道些什么？”

“我知道的多了，但我凭什么告诉你？”阿尔杰塔回过头看他，“别以为过去的事情就一笔勾销，就算杰兰特不找你算帐我也不会放过你。”

已经能远远地能看到一座白色建筑，被积雪覆盖着。

贝思科德稍稍加快了脚步。

阿尔杰塔侧过头，视线扫过他惨白的脸色和僵硬的四肢。

尖顶的建筑有着宽宽的屋檐，白色短发的少年正坐在那里，手里接着一捧雪。

看到徒步而来的一抹红色和黑色，他轻盈地跳下屋檐，手里的雪四散落下，有些残留在他的手上，居然也没有融化的迹象。

“阿尔杰塔！”他蓝色的眼睛里盛满笑意，“我能看到你了呢。”

虽然被告知艾奥纳畏热，还是超出了贝思科德的预期。

外面冰天雪地，他的腿还大半裸露着，只有领口和袖口的一圈绒毛显得暖和点。

他抬起头，和贝思科德对视没有两秒，就垂下眼睛小声说：“阿尔杰塔和我说过你的情况了。”

实验室。

“其实，我的抗体也不能立刻就治愈你。”艾奥纳糯糯地说，“疗程会非常的漫长，所以一定要保存好样本啊。”

贝思科德接过注射器，找准静脉扎了下去。

“哇啊！”倒是艾奥纳捂住了眼睛，“你怎么下手这么快呀。”

贝思科德无言，把空了的注射器放在了一边。

阿尔杰塔扣上了箱子的栓扣，弯下腰扯了扯艾奥纳的脸。

“你的手太烫了！”艾奥纳护着自己的脸颊倒退了一步。

阿尔杰塔把箱子拎了起来：“我马上就要走了，如果你又像上次不小心把入侵者放进来，我可没时间赶回来救你。”

“那是意外！”艾奥纳反驳，“而且，贝思科德还不能离开，至少得等到他胸口的伤愈合地差不多才行。”

“那家伙死不了。”

“卢比纳特说他最近不会来的。”艾奥纳期待地看着她。

阿尔杰塔偏头看了一眼贝思科德。室内没有保暖设施，他还裹着那件大衣，衬得他脸色一点血色也没有。

8  
“好久不见了， ‘竞技场的骑士 ’ 。”红发男子撩起额前的长发，露出一只充满嘲弄的眼睛，“啊，不好意思，现在不是了吧？那个位置最近被你推荐的那个孩子占着呢。”  
“这话什么意思？”  
“这个嘛，”他拖了个长音，“来了个可爱的新面孔，你很熟的。说到这，你怎么不像老鼠似的躲躲藏藏了，敢站出来了？”  
“你知道…，”贝思科德盯着他的脸，慢慢地说，“我最后悔的事情就是没能在你逃出实验室的时候把你杀了。这样我也不用再回来面对你这张恶心的脸。”  
“我倒是很感谢你，多亏了你，我才能好好研究那种药剂。”卡拉翰舔了舔嘴唇，“当然，要是能把你血液里的有效成分一点一点全都分离出来，就更美妙了。”  
“受死吧。”贝思科德抬起枪口。  
“没想到你这么关心我，居然愿意为我现身，”卡拉翰挑了个尾音，“不过，我还有事情要处理——”  
贝思科德心中警铃大作，扣动了扳机。  
烟雾乍起。  
“有什么心愿，下次再了吧，老朋友！”  
等到烟雾散去，墙边空无一人。

真是意外。  
阿尔杰塔隐蔽在夹层上的一个沉重书架后，抽出几本书给自己留出架枪的空间。  
本来打算找到卡拉翰，套取有关贝思科德的情报，没想到正好撞上贝思科德来讨债。  
正巧了。阿尔杰塔眯起眼睛想，你也欠我一笔。

贝思科德忽然回过头，枪口也随之扫过身后。  
阿尔杰塔屏息，眼睛靠近了瞄准器。  
贝思科德的敏锐度超越了她的想象。  
她侧身一撞，长长的书架掉下平台。  
而红色光点稳稳停在贝思科德的额头。  
“又见面了。”他说。  
“你还有什么遗言可要抓紧时间说了。”阿尔杰塔说。  
贝思科德低声笑了，把右手的枪朝一边甩去，抬起头来直视着阿尔杰塔。  
“如果你指望我痛哭流涕向你忏悔，阿尔杰塔，”他一字一顿念出她的名字，“那你已经可以开枪了。”  
“即使你能做得出来这种事，也不会改变什么。”她说，“你本就无可宽恕。”  
光点的红色只消一刻，就能被另一种红色替代，但贝思科德始终没有抬起双手。  
很好。阿尔杰塔想，这才是贝思科德。  
忽然地，阿尔杰塔敏锐的听觉捕捉到细微的爆鸣声。  
阿尔杰塔猛地一跃而下。  
她站过的平台化作废墟，天花板上开始掉下瓦砾，她透过那些只能看到贝思科德的模糊影子。  
落地时阿尔杰塔咬紧牙关受住双腿的疼痛，颤抖着扶住墙。  
这里要坍塌了。  
她朝门口的方向奔跑，而剧痛一瞬间袭击了她。  
阿尔杰塔跪倒在地上，仍然试图移动自己的身体。  
直到后颈一阵钝痛。

阿尔杰塔醒来的时候，躺在陌生医院的病床上。  
她伸手按了按后颈处的淤青。  
照理说，经过强化的身体不大可能因为掉落的一点碎石就休克。  
这倒像是贝思科德会用的手段。她冷哼了一声。  
本来占尽上风，却又徒生变故被贝思科德补刀，最后竟然没有因此被埋葬在废墟里。  
这到底是怎样的一种运气。阿尔杰塔挪动了一下酸痛的手臂，给碎了屏的手机按下开机键。  
一楼。  
贝思科德随手签了个假名，就匆匆走出了医院的大门。  
他抬头看了一眼住院楼，只能看到阳光在窗户的玻璃上反射出刺眼的光。  
他离开了。

14

柯梅里纳踮着脚，手指在电脑上迅速飞动着。整个房间里只听得见键盘的敲击声。半晌，她把笔记本转了个圈对向百合花。

“XD-29啊，我本以为她已经死了。”百合花的微笑渐渐消失了，她抚了抚长发，“看来她把整个计划都透露给你了？”

“我一直以为，复刻计划指的是杰兰特的克隆体。”柯梅里纳声音沙哑，“事实上他只是第二阶段的项目，第一阶段是你。”

“不这样做，要让族人们一起等死吗？”她轻嘲，“只有我摆脱了身体迅速衰弱的噩梦，也只有我有能力带领他们走向新生。”

“所以呢？发现无法从她们身上得到你所需的东西之后，你就把她们全部舍弃了？”

“那些都是残次品。”百合花平静地说，“从如今的产率来看，即使我们昼夜不息地工作，也不可能救活我们的族人。”

“所以呢？”柯梅里纳攥紧了汗湿而冰冷的手，“第三阶段，你就要向整个城市投入病毒？”

“我们的族人还是太少了，所以产生变异的人也这么少。”百合花眼神明亮，“一个一个城市地筛选，获得足够的样本，我就能拯救所有族人。”

“贝思科德大人突然离开，我本来以为是因为我差点杀死阿尔杰塔。”柯梅里纳鼻腔发酸，“他早就与你决裂了。”

“从过去到现在，只有你才是我期待到来的孩子。”百合花脸上显出笑意，“只有你怀有和我一样的使命感，想要拯救所有人。不要让我失望啊，柯梅里纳。”

不要让我失望啊，柯梅里纳。

每一次，百合花都这样对她微笑着说出相同的话。

柯梅里纳就这样一直拼命地努力着，怕看到姐姐露出失望的神情。

但第一次的反抗总要到来。

“不，”她说，“我不会让你这样做的。”

少年走在雪地里。

他半长不短的金发被扎在脑后，白嫩的脸上一副不耐的神情。

灰色的围巾又一次被风吹开，他敏捷地拽住，嘟囔着围上。

这是他从基地里逃出来的第七天。在没有身份证明的情况下一路向北，才将将甩掉了追兵。

或者不如说，对方根本没有非要抓住他的打算。

“究竟是哪里出了问题啊？！”

前面传来一阵气恼的抱怨。

他抬起头，看见一个棕发的男人正站在一架飞机旁，被雪糊了满脸。

“要是在阿尔杰塔大人回来前还不能修好就麻烦了…”他握拳，“不行，伟大的戴维怎么能被这种问题难住！”

阿尔杰塔。他听到了这个词。

念头在他脑海里停滞了一下。

“喂，你认识阿尔杰塔？”

身后忽然传来的声音吓了戴维一跳。

“你——杰兰特？！”他用力眨了眨眼睛，“不对，但是你——”

“你到底认不认识她？”少年扬起下巴，“别浪费我的时间。”

阿尔杰塔来的时候，少年正拿着叉子吃掉蛋糕的最后一小块。

她倚在墙上，打量着少年：“你叫什么名字？”

“杰兰特。”他抬起头，两双眼睛对视着，“杰兰特是我的名字。”  
-  
“你们窃取了杰兰特的DNA。”

贝思科德看了看阿尔杰塔身后的少年。

“如你所见，复刻计划已经失败了。”他漠然地说，“克隆体的劣势完全盖过了杰兰特经过强化的部分。”

“你说什么？！”杰兰特仿佛被针扎了一下，“我没有——”

阿尔杰塔回过头看着他。

“我可能是不如他，但是，这不是永久的！”杰兰特说，“我——”

他顿住了，看向艾奥纳的方向，后者给他递了一杯水。虽然经了他的手水上已经覆了一层薄薄的冰。

“你真的很像杰兰特啊。”艾奥纳说，“虽然你的个子矮矮的……”

“什么？！”杰兰特炸毛，“从生理的角度来说我还会长高的！”

“不会了。”贝思科德冷漠地指出，“在确认你生理性成年之后他们才承认复刻计划失败。”

“我不是失败品。”杰兰特咬牙切齿，“他们还保留着我的干细胞，这难道还不能说明我的价值吗？”

贝思科德和阿尔杰塔都盯着他。

“怎，怎么？”他有点发怵。

“你说，他们还保留着你的干细胞？”阿尔杰塔挑眉，“那他们最好现在也还保留着。”

泰努玛拉沙漠。

“你当时攻破百合花的研究所，她就借此彻底扭转了计划。”贝思科德拧上瓶盖，“百合花有几十个完全相同‘ 自己 ’ ，但她只保留了其中最完美的一个。或者说，这个孩子与她本人最为相像。”

“柯梅里纳…也是克隆体？”杰兰特瞪大了眼睛。

“克隆体？算是吧。但她的身体有不少是机械成分。只不过整个研究所的工作人员都从一开始就知道自己是什么，除了XD-28。”贝思科德向前方看去，“她到了。”

女孩带着圆形的眼镜，肩上还扛着枪炮。

“初次见面，”她脆声说，“我是柯梅里纳。”

“喂，你去把你的干细胞找过来。”阿尔杰塔凑近杰兰特，“十五分钟，然后你直接去利物沃特，特拉玛依和西戴尔会迅速进行手术前的准备工作。”

“15分钟？你开玩笑的吧？！”杰兰特瞪大了眼睛，“你知道百合花的基地有多大吗？”

“白痴的小鬼。”贝思科德嗤笑了一声。

“你说什么？！”杰兰特炸毛，“你这家伙——”

“复刻计划的成果都在B区，”贝思科德不耐地打断了他，“你口口声声说他们保留着你的干细胞，别告诉我你一点信息都不知道。”

杰兰特扭头看了看阿尔杰塔，后者正专注于把头发拢到兜帽里。

“知道了。”杰兰特没精打采地应了一声。

“打不过了就自己老老实实逃跑。”阿尔杰塔说，“我们可没空绕过去救你。”“喂，你去把你的干细胞找过来。”阿尔杰塔凑近杰兰特，“十五分钟，然后你直接去利物沃特，特拉玛依和西戴尔会迅速进行手术前的准备工作。”

“15分钟？你开玩笑的吧？！”杰兰特瞪大了眼睛，“你知道百合花的基地有多大吗？”

“白痴的小鬼。”贝思科德嗤笑了一声。

“你说什么？！”杰兰特炸毛，“你这家伙——”

“复刻计划的成果都在B区，”贝思科德不耐地打断了他，“你口口声声说他们保留着你的干细胞，别告诉我你一点信息都不知道。”

杰兰特扭头看了看阿尔杰塔，后者正专注于把头发拢到兜帽里。

“知道了。”杰兰特没精打采地应了一声。

“打不过了就自己老老实实逃跑。”阿尔杰塔说，“我们可没空绕过去救你。”

杰兰特眼睛亮了亮。

15  
不远处的围墙边，黑色衣服的男人率先翻了上去，朝下面伸出手。而红衣银发的女人自顾自撑着墙边一跃而上。  
“看来你已经买好你的义肢了？”  
“用不着你操心，贝思科德。”她回敬，“管好你自己的事。”  
语毕，她忽然朝一棵枯树的方向望去。  
枯树下是个女人在用羽毛装饰着什么阿尔杰塔认不出来的艺术品。她的皮肤晒成当地常见的麦色，脸上也像个本地人一样蒙着防沙的面纱。  
是她身上的金饰反光闪到了阿尔杰塔的眼睛。  
“走了。”贝思科德言简意赅，率先跳下了围墙。  
阿尔杰塔转回视线。  
树下的女人在他们消失在围墙的一瞬间抬起头。  
“希望你能证明你是对的。”她站起身，一瞬间就只在原地留下残影，“我的父亲。”  
基地。  
阿尔杰塔击穿了最后一个机器人的能量源，直起身来换上新弹夹。  
“她找不到了，对吧？”阿尔杰塔朝柯梅里纳离开的方向抬了抬下巴。  
“显而易见。”贝思科德踢开下一扇门，“剩下的三十个克隆体早就死去了。还有多久？”  
“七分钟。”阿尔杰塔说。  
“不可能。”贝思科德回头看向她。  
“我说多久就是多久。”阿尔杰塔越过他踏进了走廊，“再不拦住他们，队伍就要到杰兰特那边了。”  
隐藏在墙壁的升降门在他们面前升起，里面金发百合花肩上扛着大得与她不相称的枪炮。  
她换下了实验室里的白色工作服，穿着一身黑色劲装，嘴角带着笑，手指连同周围机器人的枪口指向了贝思科德和阿尔杰塔。  
无须多言，战斗一触即发。  
硝烟乍起，他们身后的墙壁被砸出一个巨大的黑色弹坑。阿尔杰塔刚扶住地面稳住身形，下一刻机械臂横扫而来。她开枪射出的子弹从金属表面划过，这颗流弹险些击中贝思科德。  
贝思科德的枪早不知道收到哪里去了，正一剑斩断机器人关节处的数据线，被己方差点误中，正讽刺地朝阿尔杰塔勾了一下嘴角。  
阿尔杰塔冷哼一声，跳跃着躲开攻击，用背在身侧的机关枪代替了手里的银色女枪。  
“别指望我能给你制造一个掩体。”贝思科德头也不回地说。  
“用不着你。”阿尔杰塔端着枪架，从左至右扫射而过。  
贝思科德动作一滞。  
“真不愧是阿尔泰娅钦定的守护者啊。”百合花一跃而起踩在一个机器人的肩膀上，眼神追随着阿尔杰塔持枪的手，“骨骼居然能承受住这么强的后坐力，真是让人嫉妒。”  
贝思科德看向阿尔杰塔被长靴包裹的小腿，皱眉。  
这样的骨骼强度，又为什么会习惯性骨折呢？  
“如果你是想要夺取我的DNA，我劝你趁早放弃。”阿尔杰塔冷然，“拿当地最有名的圣殿做实验基地。也不怕被信徒被当作异端烧死。”  
“圣殿用来盛放信仰。”百合花微笑，“我这里，还不是一样？”  
她肩上的枪炮亮起红色的信号灯，她一炮朝左手边的墙壁击去，整栋建筑开始激烈地摇晃。  
那是承重墙。阿尔杰塔瞳孔微缩，回身只看到坍塌的门。  
等她再转回头，百合花已经连同最高的那个机器人一同消失了。  
“已经结束了。”百合花的声音最后响起，“放弃挣扎吧，你们。”  
“我说，”阿尔杰塔瞪向贝思科德，“你们天天说是同族的人，你们到底是什么家族？拆迁办吗？”  
贝思科德懒得理她，把剑插入石缝试图撬开挡住出路的乱石。  
“我真是，”阿尔杰塔踢过去一块石块当作支点，双手用力下压剑柄，“受够你们这些人了。”  
巨大的轰鸣声响起，他们面前的翻滚起来，露出外面勉强支撑的金属支架。两个人都从门前撤开，看着来者在沙尘显出身形。  
“好久不见了，”舞女装扮的女人拢了拢身上的纱丽，低头致意，“阿尔杰塔大人。”  
“卡汉拉。”阿尔杰塔平静地念出她的姓名。

“只能送您到这里了。”卡汉拉双手合十着说，“百合花补给不足，不会追到沙漠深处的。请不要离开这里太远，父亲已经把坐标发送给您的同伴了。”  
“他想说什么？“阿尔杰塔说。  
卡汉拉没有立刻回答，而是将三五个被撕去了标签的玻璃瓶递给她。  
阿尔杰塔用眼角扫到贝思科德在不远处擦拭着枪支，才接过东西。  
“阿罗诺和以前没什么区别。”阿尔杰塔冷哼，“说着希望帮我，最后不过是希望我能更好的完成阿尔泰娅的遗愿。”  
贝思科德看着阿尔杰塔和卡汉拉交谈完毕，棕肤的舞女消失在沙漠里。  
16  
难得的喘息机会，两个人都默不作声地处理完身上的小伤，坐在地上恢复体力。  
“喂，关于阿罗诺，你知道多少？”阿尔杰塔说。  
“十几年前阿尔泰娅去世后，他迅速背叛并投奔维斯提内。”贝思科德手搭在屈起的膝盖上，心里猜测着她这样问的意图，“但是没过多久又再次背叛维斯提内回归了你们的阵营，很多人都认为这是你们的一步棋。”  
“包括你？”  
“我希望你说这个不只是为了和我吵架。”  
贝思科德以为他的回话会惹怒阿尔杰塔，然而这次没有，看来她是真的打算说点什么。  
“杰兰特虽然是个白痴，所幸运气还过得去。维斯提内带人一路打进研究所，所有人都失去联络，也不知道他是怎么找到了个没被波及的小村庄，被那里的人庇护了几个月。”阿尔杰塔看了看贝思科德，自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，“算了，你也未必乐意听。不过就是点背叛和暗算的往事，你也没少经历。”  
“你的腿伤。”贝思科德说，“是在那时候造成的。”  
阿尔杰塔抬起头，看起来有话要说，但是停住了。  
她皱眉，手靠近贝思科德的眼睛。贝思科德僵硬着没有后退。  
但她只是撑开他的眼睑观察了半晌，她退后半步，看着他面色越发惨白。  
“要发作了。”她冷静地说，“‘堕落之毒’ 。”  
贝思科德眼前一瞬间被黑暗笼罩。  
他失去了意识。

血红。  
最信任的朋友背叛了他，而他也早就怀有异心。  
贝思科德看到漆黑的建筑，手里的重量告诉他枪里的子弹已经装满。  
以前都和五年前一样，除了他自己。  
莫名的怒火填满了他，他迅速抬枪至眼前，射穿了队友的头颅。他们震惊地看着他，朝周围的掩体四散，但贝思科德从未有哪次像现在枪法精妙。  
血液溅落到地上，几声沉重的倒落声之后是一片寂静。  
终于安静了。贝思科德看着自己产生这样的念头，只觉得从发梢到指尖都是舒畅的，仿佛一切本该这样解决，曾经那个困顿情感的自己如此荒唐可笑。  
体内有什么力量指引着他穿梭于实践和空间，他扼住卡拉翰喉咙，将尖刀刺入佩达的心脏，甚至还有他早已记不清样子的旧年仇敌。  
面容模糊的人被他扔下悬崖，他活动了一下酸痛的手臂，默然不语。  
他最初叛出卡西乌斯投奔佩达，就是为了获得复仇的力量。  
现在力量充盈在他的掌心，他已经亲手结果让他厌恶的一切。  
周围的场景再一次变得模糊，让他感到意外。  
他不是欲壑难填的人，他不记得自己还有什么——  
是阿尔杰塔。  
她看着满身鲜血的他，一步步走过来。  
贝思科德的神志忽然清醒了一瞬间。  
不可能，我从没这么想过——  
但阿尔杰塔的手已经攀上了他的肩膀，她冰凉的脸颊贴着他的侧脸，他想象地到红润的嘴唇划过他苍白得病态的皮肤。  
湿润的嘴唇游走到颈侧，忽然张口狠狠咬在他颈边皮肉。  
贝思科德一下子仰起了脖子，僵硬地想要躲开，但一下接着一下的狠咬接连而来。  
等他挣脱出来，只看到阿尔杰塔凑到他面前，全身的重量都压了过来。  
那双浅色的眼睛里是情欲的色彩。

阿尔杰塔的枪在她的手指上轻盈地转了一圈。贝思科德正紧闭着眼睛，头枕在她的双膝上。  
阿尔杰塔低下头观察他的神色，银色的长发扫到贝思科德的下巴，恍若情人私语。  
“真是比蟑螂还要顽强啊。”  
银色的枪口从他的额角滑到下颚，又一路抹过锁骨。  
“那就别又让人失望。”阿尔杰塔轻笑一声，把枪扔在一旁的沙地上，“你不是会被‘堕落之毒’控制的人，贝思科德。”  
就在手枪掉落在地上的一瞬间，贝思科德睁开双眼，伸手把阿尔杰塔的肩膀按在了沙丘上。  
沙子簌簌落在他们身上，阿尔杰塔身体紧绷起来，做好了攻击的准备。  
但贝思科德只是咬吻着她的嘴唇。  
带着他颤栗的灵魂。

“艾奥纳的触觉神经彻底失调，冷水流过皮肤也只觉得滚烫，如果不是药剂确实强化了他的身体，他早该因为身体机能衰退被冻死在哈夫林了。”阿尔杰塔背倚着沙丘坐下，点燃了一路来捡拾的枯木，“幻觉到现在还时不时显现，以至于他分不清哪些是他做的事情，哪些是虚假的。”  
“他看到了什么？”贝思科德沙哑着嗓子问。  
“杀死了我和杰兰特，还有很多普通人。”  
“呵。”贝思科德干巴巴地笑了一声，“把他应该很清楚那是假的。”  
“维斯提内本来就想把他变成战斗的傀儡，”阿尔杰塔说，“杀手该经历的他一点也没有欠缺。加上这些幻觉，足够他做一辈子的噩梦了。”  
“他和卢比纳特很不一样。”贝思科德说。  
“卢比纳特翻手创国，又覆手灭国，什么事情都是恣意而为。”阿尔杰塔挑起眉毛，“之所以他在人们心目中还是个激流勇退的人物，不过是你们还不知道他的毛病。”  
“双重人格。”贝思科德接话。  
“哟，看来你还是知道点什么。”阿尔杰塔轻描淡写，“总而言之，没必要高兴地太早，说不定哪天一发作，就再也拿不回身体的控制权了。”  
空中传来螺旋桨的轰隆声，一架直升机隐匿在夜空中，长长的软梯一直垂到地面。  
阿尔杰塔站起来，气流让她的长发和衣摆在空中翻卷，她抓住软梯的一阶，无视了激荡的空气，一阶一阶向上爬去。  
贝思科德熄灭了火焰，握住了软梯即将升上去的最后一阶。

17  
“多谢你。”杰兰特的眼睛上缠了一层绷带，他从座位上抬起头对自己的克隆体微笑着，“你肯定也辛苦了。”  
“没有，”站着的杰兰特眼神飘向一边，“完全是轻而易举的事情。”  
阿尔杰塔斜倚在门框上，看见那个稚嫩一点的杰兰特瞪大了眼睛。他慌慌忙忙地应承了点什么，转身跑了出去——路过阿尔杰塔的时候被她拎着领子教育不许在佩奥里斯塔研究所惹事生非。  
“他和我不同。”杰兰特说。  
阿尔杰塔没接话，只哼了一声。  
“他就拜托你了，阿尔杰塔。”杰兰特温柔地笑着，“与生来带着力量的我不同，他那么年幼又弱小，肯定会卷入许许多多繁杂的事情当中去。”  
“我可懒得管他。”阿尔杰塔挑眉，“你小时候性格可没这么不让人省心。”  
“我不觉得。”杰兰特说，“你忘了当初我因为苛税刺杀政府官员的事情了。”   
“你永远多管闲事。”阿尔杰塔毫不客气。  
“贝斯柯德呢？”  
“谁知道？”阿尔杰塔罕见地迟疑了一下，“在堕落之毒再一次发作前，暂时用不着管那家伙。”  
杰兰特在心里叹了口气，接着问：“萝丝的事情呢？”

数个小时前。  
“呵，我不过是服从佩达的命令。”萝丝琳德的眼睛瞥向一边，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“少给我装傻。”阿尔杰塔不耐，“你前前后后给埃雷娜下毒至少有十次了，佩达杀人远没有你磨磨蹭蹭。”  
萝丝琳德的喉咙里有笑声轻轻涌出。  
为什么要给埃雷娜下毒呢？当刀刃捅穿恋人的胸膛，当鲜血顺着刀尖滴落下来染红一切，而她受制于人，除了尖叫什么都做不了。  
她从来没想过，当一群陌生人忽然涌入普雷利镇，向居民们明码标价地购买基因，这背后究竟有多大的阴谋。一点唾液取样就能换来金钱，不劳而获的狂喜笼罩了所有人。所有人都是幸运儿，除了她。被检测出对制剂有惊人的高度适应性的她，成为了唯一背负着不幸的人。  
讽刺的是，她连提摩西的样貌都已经记不清了。  
谁在乎健康人被注射强力的制剂有多大的副作用？他们从不缺试验品。她整晚整晚地头痛欲裂无法入眠，记忆被蚕食，甚至性情大变。然后，作为成果的她站在佩达面前，而那个男人告诉她，她经历这些所有本不该经历苦难，是为了拯救更多的人。  
谁要拯救“更多的人”？！  
她知道埃雷娜只不过是刀，佩达才是用刀的人。她萝丝琳德曾经是存活只在人一念之间的试验品，如今却又被佩达施与恩惠。使徒与使徒之间，使徒与‘王’之间，如此复杂的关系让她很累，想恨也恨不起了。  
“算是破例的合作吧。”萝丝琳德看着阿尔杰塔，用几乎可以说是轻柔的语调说，“埃雷娜，我要她死。”

“总而言之，情报已经足够。”阿尔杰塔给自己倒了杯水，一饮而尽，“早晚的事情。”  
“埃雷娜仿制的堕落之毒虽然质量不高，但最适于量产。这件事情解决后，凯德拉的人们也可以不用再提心吊胆地生活了。”杰兰特说。

18  
“出招吧。”佩达抬了抬下巴。  
小杰兰特抿着嘴，朝佩达一跃而去。两人一连交换了好几招，小杰兰特挥出的拳头被对手精准从容地接住，他灵敏地翻了个跟头躲开一击，下一击又骤然袭来。小杰兰特气息不稳地应付着，却很快被佩达一个肘击掼在地上。  
小杰兰特痛呼一声，被佩达拎着领子举在空中。  
“哼，残次品的力量果然不完整。”  
咯噔。  
这是拉动枪栓的声音。佩达一瞬间把小杰兰特扔开，向后退了一步。子弹几乎擦着他面前飞过，而手枪的主人站就在他身侧。  
“佩达。”阿尔杰塔说。  
“你竟然整天带着这个残次品吗？”佩达不无嘲讽，“把他也当作兄弟了？”  
“比你好多了，少废话。”阿尔杰塔回敬道。  
“哈，真让我失望。”佩达说完就转身离开了。小杰兰特呲牙咧嘴着想起身，阿尔杰塔拎着他的胳膊把他带了起来。小杰兰特碰到伤处疼得厉害，看看阿尔杰塔的脸色又不敢叫疼，咬着牙在心里骂佩达。  
“我怎么告诉你的？”阿尔杰塔看他那副不甘心的样子就来气，“就你这点本事，正面迎击佩达和找死没有区别。别指望我每次都来救你。”  
小杰兰特哼哼唧唧着没接话。  
“一眨眼的功夫你都能惹祸。”阿尔杰塔翻了翻随身带东西，扔了点外伤药给他，“杰兰特交代你的事情办好了没有？”  
“没打听到。”小杰兰特垂头丧气，“阿努阿兰德的人都不太和外乡人说话。”

特拉马伊站在隔离病房的玻璃面前，贝斯柯德一言不发地站在他旁边。  
沉默持续了一小段时间，特拉马伊知道，他要是再不说点什么，贝斯柯德会很迅速地告辞离开，绝不浪费自己的时间。  
“所以，”特拉马伊尽量让自己听起来不那么八卦，“你跟阿尔杰塔现在怎么样了？”  
贝斯柯德古怪地看了他一眼：“关你什么事。”  
……我就知道。  
“你不为佩达卖命了，杰兰特的眼睛也很快就能痊愈了。”特拉马伊说，“虽然这话由我来说有点多嘴，但某种意义上来说你们也两清了吧？”  
“你也知道是多嘴？”  
特拉马伊想吐血。最好能吐贝斯柯德一身。  
两清？贝斯柯德思考了一下阿尔杰塔会是什么反应。“两清？我捅你一刀再帮你上点药就算没捅过？”  
贝斯柯德“啧”了一声。无论是和杰兰特还是阿尔杰塔，过往都不是一句“两清”就能一笔勾销的。只不过越是恩怨纠缠，恩怨之下的东西也就看得越清楚。  
贝斯柯德拿出手机，几下拨通电话。他朝大门的方向偏了偏头算作是和特拉马伊道别，转身重新走进夜色中。  
特拉马伊叹了口气，又笑了笑。“快好起来吧，老朋友。”他一只手撑着玻璃，真心实意地说，“大家都担心着你啊。”


End file.
